


in the darkness

by eggbabie



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Caves, Human Hannah, Wendigo Hannah, i never. know what to tag these lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggbabie/pseuds/eggbabie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hannah washington is, for the first time in her life, alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the darkness

**i.**

_help is coming._

you sit, one knee tucked into your chest, the other bent at an awkward angle in front of you, staring blankly ahead at the makeshift grave you had to make.

_help is coming._

how long have you been down here for? a day? a week? how long have you been sitting by yourself, rotting away, _wasting_ away, waiting for someone to find you?

how long has it been since you heard another human talk? since you heard someone laugh? since you- god, you didn't even want to think about beth...

it didn't matter, though. soon you would be back home. soon you would be safe, and warm, and full, and you wouldn't have to worry about hearing weird screams, or having rats burrow into your clothes, or the fact that you're sleeping less than ten feet away from where your sister is buried.

none of it mattered. after all, _help is coming._

 

**ii.**

you're hungry.

no, scratch that, you're _starving._ your entire existence, your entire _world,_ is made of nothing but the aching emptiness filling your bones.

god. _god._ was a person supposed to feel this empty? was a person supposed to feel this dead?

was a person supposed to look at the grave of their dead sister and immediately think about food?

"fuck," you whispered, voice thick and warbled from disuse. "fuck fuck fuck FUCK no, no she's not food im not gonna eat my sister im not gonna eat beth i CANT she's my SISTER i love her she's _NOT FOOD."_

"she's not food," you say to yourself, though you aren't sure why. you know she isn't food. you know this.

but the next night, when you start thinking about the ways you could eat her, you don't stop to talk yourself out of it.

 

**iii.**

 you aren't the same.

you haven't been the same since you ate beth.

it hasn't been long. a day, at the most? maybe two? but you feel different.

you aren't cold. you don’t have nails. you feel _strong._

and you want to eat more.

 

**iv.**

 movement comes in hot flashes of white and you aren't sure what you miss more, the feeling of having a beating heart or the warmth from a fire.

eating beth was a mistake. it was a mistake  and now you can't go back, can't redo it, can't try again, because you aren't even human anymore. you aren't hannah washington anymore. you don't know what you've become, but you know it's bad. it's bad. _it's bad._

there's a small part of you that's still human - it screams and screams and begs you to fight whatever's taking over, begs you to do something other than scuttle around the mines and search for dead bodies, begs you to at least try, _try_ to remember what it was like to be hugged or to be tucked into bed or, _god,_ what it was like to _fucking laugh._

with time, though, that part of you withers away.

what's the point in fighting if you're not going to be saved?

 

**v.**

 you feel like you should recognize them, but when you look at their bodies, at the flashes of light you only associate with food, you don't hesitate.

you don't hesitate, but there's one of them that stirs something within you. you don't kill that one. you drag him away, throw him in the dark, and when you're sure the rest have left, you give him a leg.

you don't know why, but you don't want this one to leave. you want them to stay.

and, if history repeats itself, they will.

**Author's Note:**

> just in case it wasn't clear!! the person hannah drags nd gives the leg too is josh
> 
> but! i hope u all liked this!!! i just found out about until dawn a few weeks ago but;; i lov it


End file.
